Ruined Memory
by iamjustlol
Summary: Mark adalah berandalan, sedangkan Jackson kebalikannya. Mereka pikir tidak mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing, tapi... "Kembalikan ingatanmu." "Siapakah kau sebenarnya?" GOT7 fanfic, MarkSon slight MarkBam JackYeom


"Mark Tuan."

Cowok berambut kemerah-merahan itu menengok. "Iya?" jawabnya pelan.

Namja yang berambut hitam-yang tadi memanggil-mendekati namja yang dipanggil Mark tadi dan menyerahkan satu amplop putih. "Kau meninggalkannya di mejamu," katanya.

Sementara yang berambut merah tersenyum miris. "Terima kasih, kau simpan saja. Aku ingin melupakannya," jawabnya. "Sudah dulu ya, Jackson!" Lalu berlari meninggalkan namja yang berambut hitam.

"Melupakan...nya?" gumam namja berambut hitam sambil berjalan memasuki kelasnya lagi.

Mark Yi-En Tuan, nama namja berambut merah itu. Seseorang yang hampir setiap saat membangkang aturan dengan alasan 'aku tidak ingin dikekang', 'ini hidupku', 'aku harus bahagia dengan caraku sendiri', 'kau siapa?' dan lain-lainnya.

Sedangkan yang berambut hitam, Jackson Wang. Sifat dan kelakuannya sangat bertolak belakang dari Mark. Senang belajar-atau itu yang terlihat, baik hati, mudah bergaul, disukai guru dan siapapun yang pernah berbicara dengannya, meskipun hanya sekali.

Mark dan Jackson sama-sama bersekolah di Gale International School, sekolah khusus laki-laki dan mengharuskan muridnya tinggal di asrama selama tahun pelajarannya. Keduanya idola sekolah, meskipun ini sekolah khusu laki-laki namun tak jarang orang-orang meng-confess-kan hatinya yang selalu dijawab 'tidak' oleh suara dingin Mark atau suara lembut Jackson.

Meskipun Jackson selalu terlihat ceria di luarnya, ia mengakui hatinya hampa. Setelah ia memutuskan Kim Yugyeom-singkatnya, Yugyeom-ia tidak menemukan satupun namja ataupun yeoja yang bisa mengisi kekosongan itu.

Berbeda cerita dengan Mark. Pacarnya, Kunpimook Bhuwakul-biasa dipanggil BamBam-dan ia masih berpacaran sampai sekarang, tidak _lost contact_ sekalipun, hatinya menolak untuk menerima cinta BamBam. Ia memang mencintai BamBam, tapi itu dulu.

Jackson maupun Mark tidak tahu latar belakang masing-masing, hanya bisa mereka-reka. Jackson beranggapan Mark menjadi dingin karena kurangnya perhatian orang tua, Mark beranggapan Jackson menjadi kesayangan guru karena kekuasaan orang tuanya. Yah itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun bukan itu inti permasalahan yang membuat mereka menjadi begini.

.

.

.

Mark tersenyum miris, lalu meringis. Hembusan angin makin kuat saja. Ia mengambil smartphone-nya dari kantung _blazer_-nya dan menelepon nomor yang terakhir kali ia telpon 3 bulan lalu.

"Halo? BamBam?" sapa Mark begitu telponnya diangkat.

_**"Lho? Mark hyung?"**_

"Iya ini aku, BamBam."

_**"Kenapa menelepon, hyung?"**_ suara di seberang telpon terdengar begitu ceria. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya baru saja meneleponnya setelah 3 bulan tidak meneleponnya.

"Aku ingin bicara," kata Mark pelan. "Aku ingin kita putus."

Terdengar suara di seberang terkesiap._** "A-apa? Aku salah apa, hyung?"**_

"Itu saja. Kita putus, BamBam. Aku ada kelas, pai."

Mark segera memutus sambungan teleponnya dan menatap ke langit yang berwarna abu-abu. Mendung. Ia tersenyum miris, lagi dan lagi. Tanpa ia sadari, airmatanya jatuh, membasahi pipinya.

"Jadi dia yang ingin kau lupakan? Si BamBam itu?" tanya seseorang tak jauh di belakang Mark.

Mark menghapus airmatanya cepat-cepat dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal, suara yang sering mengomelinya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Jackson."

Jackson menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Mark yang terduduk di bawah pohon rimbun yang terdapat di sekolah mereka. "Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin kelas kita kehilangan reputasinya," jawab Jackson. "Aku tahu kau memang dingin entah mengapa tapi jika kau terus membolos seperti ini, seharusnya kau tidak usah memiliki otak secerdas itu agar kau tidak masuk ke kelas unggulan."

Mark mendongak, menatap Jackson yang berdiri di dekatnya. "Itu juga bukan mauku, Wang," jawab Mark sekenanya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan setiap kau membolos? Menelepon pacarmu itu?"

Mark mendengus. "Enyah sajalah kau," umpatnya.

Jackson mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mark.

.

.

.

Jackson membuka pintu kelasnya dan disambut dengan keadaan kelas yang berantakan dan berisik. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya, yang berada di pojok kiri paling belakang. Siswa lainnya juga tidak peduli, meskipun ada sang ketua kelas yang baru memasuki kelas.

Jackson mendudukkan dirinya di kursi plastik-besi sekolahnya, lalu mencari _smartphone_-nya di laci bawah mejanya. Tanpa disengaja, ia menemukan amplop putih yang tadi ditinggalkan Mark.

Ia amengambil amplop tersebut dan membuka isinya, menemukan satu kertas dan satu kalung setengah hati bertuliskan 'M'. Bersyukur karena ia fasih dalam bahasa Inggris-suratnya tertulis dalam bahasa Inggris-ia bisa membacanya dengan mudah.

_**"Hello, Mark hyung, my boyfie, my bestie, and my hubby.**_

_**I miss you so much, hyung. When will you come to Thailand? **_

_**Why don't you call me for the past 3 months? Is everything alright?**_

_**Do you miss me like the way I miss you, hyung? I hope so.**_

_**I missed your sweet words such as 'I love you', 'you're my miracle', 'don't ever leave me' etc.**_

_**But now I felt you're the one who's slowly leaving me.**_

_**Please don't run away, hyung. Our love is real. You're the one who said that.**_

_**What's wrong? You're perfect for me, and I hope I'm perfect for you.**_

_**I love you, Mark Yi-En Tuan. I won't stop loving you. **_

_**Here's our couple necklace. I have my B and you have your M.**_

_**Please, just take my heart and I'll be fine. Forever.**_

_**Love, Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam)."**_

Jackson selesai membaca surat itu. "Oh jadi begitu," gumamnya. Jackson mengambil kalung itu dan sedikit mengangkatnya. "Ia mengabaikan BamBam."

Dengan cepat, Jackson memasukkan kalung dan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Im Jaebum, wakil ketua kelas. "Jaebum, aku ada urusan. Telpon aku jika ada guru masuk, meskipun ini free time. Arra?"

Jaebum mengangguk. "Arraseo," jawabnya.

Jackson mengangguk singkat lalu segera pergi menuju atap sekolah. Entah mengapa, ia mempunyai firasat akan bertemu orang yang ingin ia temui di atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah Jackson pergi tadi, Mark segera berlari menuju atap sekolah. Hatinya tidak tenang. Pikirannya kacau. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya melemas seketika. Pandangannya mulai kabur, namun ia masih bisa mencapai atap sekolah.

Mark terengah-engah. Berlari dengan pandangan kabur dan nafas yang tidak beraturan itu tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu. Mark segera membuka tas sekolahnya dan mengambil satu tempat pil, mengambil 3 pil dan meminum air putih yang ia genggam dari tadi.

Pahit. Rasanya memang tidak pernah manis. Seperti hidupnya saja.

Butuh waktu 7 menit sebelum Mark kembali seperti biasa. Ia memasukkan tempat pil tadi dan air minumnya ke dalam tasnya. Kepalanya menengadah, menghadap matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya. "Tuhan, jika kau memang menakdirkanku untuk memiliki penyakit ini, bunuh sajalah aku Tuhan. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Namun jika aku bunuh diri, itu akan melanggar takdirMu. Aku tidak mau menghadapi siksa yang lebih besar dari ini.." gumam Mark lirih, dan airmatanya jatuh perlahan. "Kenapa harus aku, Tuhan?"

Tangannya merogoh saku _blazer_-nya lagi, namun kali ini ia mengambil gelang berwarna emas, bertuliskan J. Ada satu bintang terpasang disitu, dengan perlahan Mark membukanya. Ia melihat foto masa kecilnya dengan si J. "Jackson... kumohon pulihkanlah ingatanmu. Ingatlah semua hal yang terjadi sebelum kau kecelakaan. Ingatlah bahwa kau berjanji akan terus melindungiku..."

BRAK!

"Mark Yi-En Tuan!" seru Jackson begitu ia membuka pintu atap sekolah.

Mark buru-buru menghapus airmatanya dan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Untung saja atap sekolah mereka mempunyai dua pintu, jadi Mark bisa turun dari atap sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan Jackson.

"Eh? Tak ada orang?" Jackson menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Ia berjalan mengintari atap sekolah, dan menemukan gelang emas milik Mark tadi. "Ini seperti milikku..." gumamnya pelan. Namun ia menemukan bintang itu, dan membukanya. Dahinya mengerut. "Ini kan aku.. dan sebelahnya.. Yi-En Tuan? Mustahil."

Jackson membungkus gelang itu di tangannya lalu berlari menuju ke bawah._** 'Mark, siapakah kau sebenarnya?'**_

Tapi, Mark belum pergi. Ia menyadari gelangnya tertinggal, dan berniat mengambilnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya saat melihat Jackson mengambil gelangnya. _**'Shit. Matilah aku.'**_

**TBC**

**Ff got7 pertama yang di poooossssttttt! Iya, iya tahu kok kalo gaje.-. Tapi, mind to review?**

Love,

Me


End file.
